Zoor do Sahqon Dovah
by Bernard Karp
Summary: Read as a banished Dragon etches out a life on Earth in DCU. - OC - slightly AU Skyrim - AU DCU
1. Banished

**My second story. Hope you like. I don't own The Elder Scrolls series that's owned by Bethesda softworks; nor do I own DCU that's owned by Detective Comics.**

Banished

"Drem Yol Lok Drogdojer; nii los pruzah wah koraav hi einzuk zeymah, nuz Zu'u lost wah qiid Vahr los hi het? Zu'u ren tol hin het zeyda wah gun zey, ful fos dreh hi praag?" Paarthurnax questioned.

"Zu'u lost meyz wah doj Strah do Lovaas, zeymah." Drogdojer answered.

"Saadgaar?"

Drogdojer nods in confirmation.

"Tol los lot wah hon, to Zu'u lost wah qiid, Vahr?"

"Los nii ni ganog tol hin zeymah laan wah doj wah imaar ok Thu'um? Kend hi lost dahrin?"

"Zu'u los krod Drogdojer, nii los zeyda tol ful lith do mii hind wah doj Strah do Lovaas orin mindin Alduins viik ko Sovngarde; Nii zeyda tol nii los vorpaal fod naan gein do un zeymah uv briinah whish wah doj Strah do Lovaas."

"Nii los bek Paarthurnax; Zu'u fend lost zeyda remained stiildus ahrk replied wah hin luaan wah pruzaan do dii tokmaar, Zu'u zeyda kos lingrah bo uben het nol Sahqo Strunmah, til lost saak kii strun ko strah making nii milaar... aank tiid au lirah het."

"Paarthurnax, vis Zu'u grind mok?"

"Mok?"

"Dovahkiin."

"Dovahkiin los miil."

"Oo, vis Zu'u grind ek?"

"Aalkos au do daar sul, mindin hi gaav wah kroson doj Strah do Lovaas."

"Bek."

**Three months later atop the Throat of the World. **

"Paarthurnax, Vis Zu'u grind Dovahkiin das?"

"Hi vis grind ek dahsul."

"Dahsul! Saadgaar? Fod?!"

"Do rahlo, Rek fen kos het ko do naan getiid nu."

"Hey Paarthurnax, are you there?" came the warm yet powerful voice of the Dragonborn.

"Nii los ek!"

"Paarthurnax is there another dragon up there with you?"

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin, to answer your question, yes, my little brother Drogdojer has been meditating up here with me for the past three months; he's quite –"Paarthurnax was interrupted by the lunging of Drogdojer toward the Dragonborn.

"Ahnok Zu'u los Drogdojer. Zu'u lost laan wah nox hi dimaar alun ruzun hi dron tol reym raf Alduin!" the Dragonborn just looked up at the hulking red dragon confused.

"What?" the Dragonborn asked.

"What Drogdojer was saying is thank you for slaying Alduin, and Drogdojer the Dovahkiin doesn't know fluent Dovahzul yet. My fellow Greybeards and myself have been trying to teach her but someone has been adventuring a lot as of late."

"What? I've finished collecting all ten of the Elder Scrolls in Skyrim, I have the whole set now!"

"Dreh hi lost naan zaak ol wah fos wah dreh voth pah do den Kel? Do you have any idea as to what to do with all of those Elder Scrolls?"

"No... But I finished one of my collections!"

"Dovahkiin, can you tell me what it was like slaying Alduin?!"

After rolling her eyes all the Dragonborn said was "Fan-boys ugh."

**Later that day in Sky Haven Temple.**

"Ugh."

"What is it Dragonborn?"

"Today I went to visit Paarthurnax; I met his little brother Drogdojer; biggest fan-boy I've ever met."

When she saw Esbern's eyes widen she decided to ask "What? I've convinced you all that Paarthurnax isn't going to betray us; If you're going to order ME to kill him I'll leave and for good this time!"

"It's not Paarthurnax who's the problem; it's Drogdojer or Lord of the East in our language, he was the chief ruler over Vvardenfell. He was a monster out hunting anyone or thing that disagreed with him!"

"How was he beaten?"

"A group of Chimeri and Dwemeri warriors caved a rather large portion of the mountain in on him, burying him alive."

"Well he doesn't seem all that bad; from what Paarthurnax told me he's trying to learn the Way of the Voice and control his urges."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust any dragon."

"And for good reason, dragons can't be trusted!" with that the Dragonborn just rolls her eyes.

"Do you trust ME Esbern?"

"Well uhm..."

"DO YOU?"

"Uhm... well eh-"

Grabbing the bridge of her nose "Look I'll be gone for a while, see you in the future."

**Later that week in Sky Haven Temple.**

"Delphine, I tell you if we don't get rid of him soon this Drogdojer will be a problem." Esbern announced.

"And how do you suppose we do that Esbern, without the Dragonborns help it will be impossible to get rid of him for long, from what you tell me he'll be back up in a matter of hours!"

"There is one way to get rid of him, though it's very dangerous and is a one time of deal."

"What is it?"

"We use the Elder Scrolls that the Dragonborn has collected to banish him out of Nirn altogether."

"How is that possible?"

"There Elder Scrolls, nothing is above their power."

"I meant, how can we get the Elder Scrolls, the Dragonborn won't lend us anything that'll slay her 'Pets'."

"We'll have to steal them."

"Under her nose? Impossible, she'll see us coming immediately."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We knock her out, tie her up, and use the Scrolls to banish the monster as soon as he leaves Paarthurnaxs perch."

"You're crazy!"

"It's the only plan that will work!"

"Fine."

**Two months later.**

"Did you get them?" Esbern asked.

"Yes I got them; I even hit a lucky break." Delphine replied.

"Oh and that is..."

"She's off doing work for the Bards Collage, she won't be back for days."

"Good, we can get this done today."

"Wait what? How can we get this done today?"

"My sources tell me that Drogdojer will be leaving Throat of the World for Red Mountain today."

"What sources?"

"Nobody you would know, and don't worry about the extra five scrolls; I have a few friends that'll be helping us banish him."

"Where will we do it?"

"Up by Kagrenzel, we'll get him right as he flies over."

"Can't he just go a different route?"

"No he can't; this time of the year there is extremely strong blizzards all along the Velothi Mountains except for a pass just beyond Kagrenzel"

"You really thought this through didn't you?"

"Of course I did, this is of the utmost importance; I wouldn't do any less."

**Five hours later.**

'Hmne... what will I do when I get home?' Drogdojer asked himself.

'It had been a nice day; Paarthurnax surprised him by telling him that his lessons are complete, I ate a mammoth on the way over here, and no one had tried shooting me at all so far' he was thinking to himself when "Ogph!"

"Fos ko Oblivion!" he cried out in confusion.

Down below, by the Dilfahliil ruin, there where ten Joor, each wielding one of the Kel.

"HA! We caught him!" one of the joor cried out in excitement.

"Begin the ceremony before he has a chance to escape!"

"Hold, Drogdojer on the Wing! Be gone, foul dragon! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this realm and send you out! You are banished! Drogdojer, we banish you out from all Nirn for Eternity!" the Mortals chanted simultaneously.

And with that a massive portal opened and swallowed Drogdojer whole.

"It's done." Esbern coldly finished.

**With Drogdojer.**

'Whipleensplut'

"Arrrge!"

'SPLASH'

"Ugh."

As Drogdojer looks around he notices that it's warm here, not as warm as Red Mountain, though for a place that isn't a volcano it's pretty warm. As he gets up and takes off from the water he spots a landmass and decides to land there to see if there is anyplace to rest.

**Back in Nirn, a few days after Drogdojers banishment.**

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY ELDER SCROLLS!" the Dragonborn fumed.

'Gulp' "We banished Drogdojer from Nirn; how where we to know that the scrolls would teleport away!" Esbern answered.

"You steal from me, you attack a family member of a friend of mine, and then you lose what you stole!"

"I well..."

"No that's it I'm leaving and for good this time." She yells as she storms out.

"Well that could've gone better." Delphine remarked.

"You think?"

**A few hours later, on Throat of the World.**

"I'm so sorry for what's happened Paarthurnax; is there anything we could do to get your younger brother back?" the Dragonborn asked.

"Til los nid tol mu vis dreh Dovahkiin; ont Zuwuth Deykel los nuft til suleyk vis ni kos duyiiv. There is nothing that we can do Dragonborn. Once Elder Scrolls are used their power cannot be rejected." Paarthurnax replied.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Zu'u...Zu'u dreh ni mindok. I do not know."

"How don't you know?"

"The power of the Kel is infinite but its effects are rarely consistent, all I know is that he is alive where or whenever he is."

"How do you know that?"

"You forget so quickly that we Dov are Immortal, we can never truly die, so by that logic I am fairly certain that he is alive."

**Back with Drogdojer.**

'Hmne that seems like a nice place to-' "Draaf!" Drogdojer swore as he ducked under a hail of arrows.

**A.N.** **What do you think of it?**

**I updated this chapter with the useful advice of vtheirin**

**I've changed it from a 'shot from a cannon' to 'a hail of arrows', why? Flexibility.**

**Translations (These Translations are only for stuff that hadn't been translated in the chapter):**

**1. Drem Yol Lok Drogdojer; nii los pruzah wah koraav hi einzuk zeymah, nuz Zu'u lost wah qiid Vahr los hi het? Zu'u ren tol hin het zeyda wah gun zey, ful f****os dreh hi praag? **

**1. Peace Fire Sky Drogdojer; it is good to see you again brother, but I has to ask Why are you here? I doubt that your here just to visit me, so what do you need?**

******2. Zu'u lost meyz wah doj Strah do Lovaas, zeymah.**

******2. I have come to learn the Way of the Voice, brother.**

******3. Saadgaar?**

******3. Really?**

**4. ****Tol los lot wah hon, to Zu'u lost wah qiid, Vahr?**

**4. ****That is great to hear, though I has to ask, Why?**

**5. ****Los nii ni ganog tol hin zeymah laan wah doj wah imaar ok Thu'um? Kend hi lost dahrin?**

**5. ****Is it not enough that your brother want to learn to control his Voice? Must you have reason?**

******6. ****Zu'u los krod Drogdojer, nii los zeyda tol ful lith do mii hind wah doj Strah do Lovaas orin mindin Alduins viik ko Sovngarde; Nii zeyda tol nii los vorpaal fod naan gein do un zeymah uv briinah whish wah doj Strah do Lovaas.  
**6. **I am sorry Drogdojer, it is just that so few of us wish to learn the Way of the Voice even after Alduins defeat in Sovngarde; It just that it is different when any one of our brothers or sisters whish to learn the Way of the Voice.**

******7.****Nii los bek Paarthurnax; Zu'u fend lost zeyda remained stiildus ahrk replied wah hin luaan wah pruzaan do dii tokmaar, Zu'u zeyda kos lingrah bo uben het nol Sahqo Strunmah, til lost saak kii strun ko strah making nii milaar... aank tiid au lirah het.**

******7. ****It is okay Paarthurnax; I should have just remained quiet and replied to your question to best of my ability, I just be long flight over here from Red Mountain, there has big ash storm in road making it rather...anxious time on trip here.**

******8. ****Paarthurnax, vis Zu'u grind mok.**

******8. ****Paarthurnax, can I meet him.**

******9. Mok?**

******9. Him?**

******10. Dovahkiin.**

******10. The Dragonborn.**

******11. Dovahkiin los miil.**

******11. The Dragonborn is a Woman.**

******12. ****Oo, vis Zu'u grind ek?**

******12. ****Oh, can I meet her?**

******13. ****Aalkos au do daar sul, mindin hi gaav wah kroson doj Strah do Lovaas.**

******13. ****Maybe one of these days, after you get to work learn the Way of the Voice.**

******14. ****Bek.**

******14. ****Okay.**

******15. ****Paarthurnax, Vis Zu'u grind Dovahkiin das?**

******15. ****Paarthurnax, Can I meet Dragonborn soon?**

******16. ****Hi vis grind ek dahsul.**

******16. ****You can meet her today.**

******17. ****Dahsul! Saadgaar? Fod?!**

******17. ****Today! Really? When?!**

******18. ****Do rahlo, Rek fen kos het ko do naan getiid nu.**

******18. ****Of course, She will be here in of any moment now.**

******19. ****Nii los ek!**

******19. ****It is her!**

******20. ****Ahnok Zu'u los Drogdojer; Zu'u lost laan wah nox hi dimaar alun ruzun hi dron tol reym raf Alduin!**

******20. ****Hello I am Drogdojer; I has want to thank you myself ever since you beat that asshole Alduin!**

******21. ****Fos ko Oblivion!**

******21. ****What in Oblivion!**

******22. ****Dilfahliil, Joor, Kel.**

******22. Dwemer, Mortal, Elder Scroll.**

******23. **** Draaf!**

******23. ****Shit!**


	2. History

History

Last time on Zoor do Sahqon Dovah our protagonist Drogdojer got banished from Nirn by Elder Scroll wielding Dragon-slayers.

**Location: Canadian ****Museum of Civilization**

**Date: Friday September 5****th**** 1997, 12:00 pm**

"Welcome everyone, I'll be your guide today through our new 'Crimson Wing' exhibit, now before we head off any questions? None, OK." the guide said.

As they started down the hall the guide pointed to the first item, it looks to be an very early Egyptian hieroglyph "That is the tablet of commander Kolb, a respected Egyptian military officer of ancient Egypt, do you notice the red dragon-"

"Wait did you say dragon?" an elderly man asked.

"Yes I said dragon, it's the most accurate description of the creature seen on most of the items in the exhibit."

"As I was saying, do you notice the dragon dodging the hail of arrows in the first slide, only to land and start communing with the locals in the subsequent slides?"

"Yeah I see it." A young woman said.

"Well this tablet is believed to be the earliest recorded encounter with 'Harold'."

"Harold?" someone asked.

"That's what we're calling it; Harold was named after the brother of the head archaeologist."

After it appeared that everyone was satisfied with the answer the guide continued "To your right is the blade of Kolb, legends say that it has mystical properties."

"Like what?" the man from earlier asked.

"Legend states that the wielder of the blade will move as fast the wind."

"Is there any truth to that?" the man asked again.

"While there are some unknown markings on it no one knows, as no one has tried."

Seeing again everyone is content with her explanation, the guide continued giving the tour, talking about various items from around the old world such as: ancient tomes, scrolls, weapons, a suit of armour, and even a map detailing the sightings of 'Harold' from around the world.

**Location: Canadian ****Museum of Civilization, Director's office**

**Date: Friday September 5****th**** 1997, 10:00 pm**

"Come on George, if you fund me on my next dig looking for more evidence of 'Harold' I'll give you the first of a new exhibition, and I'll 'donate' some of the items to the museum." Professor Jean Le Vert offered.

"I don't know Jean... For what you're asking I could fund three digs in India, and you still haven't told me where you're looking." George said.

"Hmne... how 'bout you choose four items of your choice from the dig-sight and I tell you where I'm heading off in my search."

"...I like the sound of that. OK where are you heading to?"

"Thanks George, you won't regret it!"

'Cough' "The location Jean."

"Oh right; I'll be searching a ruin half way up Mount Logan, over in the Yukon."

"The Yukon! I thought that all the ruins you discovered where over in Afro-Eurasia."

"Currently yes, but my investigations into the matter lead me to believe that 'Harold' crossed over from Russia into Alaska and settled on MT. Logan, after all the sites I've been to have always been on mountains."

"Hmne... OK just be careful, and don't return empty-handed."

"I won't George; see you in let's say a year."

"Yeah a year sounds fine to me."

"Bye."

"Yeah yeah see you in a year."

As the two men departed neither of them noticed a pair of violet eyes in the shadows.

**Location: Outside 'Harold's tomb', MT. Logan 2,980 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998, 7:00 am**

"Sir, SIR!" one of the excavators called.

"What is it?" P.H.D. Le Vert asked.

"We're in!"

"What do you mean 'We're in'?!"

"Sorry sir, what I meant to say is that we broke through to one of the halls."

"Really, how did you do that?"

"Well Jimmy was trying to blast open the entrance as you ordered, but it turns out that those rocks weren't purposely placed there to block the entrance like you theorized, instead they were just rocks; so instead of blasting open the door we broke through the wall."

Grabbing his chin Jean though 'Hmne... this didn't go as planned, but we're in earlier than I expected... we should check it out.' At the he dictated "Alright, you and Jimmy get prepared to go in, wait for me at the entrance, and we'll head in together."

"Yes sir. JIMMY!"

"YEAH!" Jimmy yelled back.

"GET READY TO DO SOME EXPLORING, BOSS'LL WANT US READY IN FIFTEEN MINUETS!"

"ALRIGHT!"

**Location: Entrance to 'Harold's tomb', MT. Logan 2,984 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998, 7:18 am**

"Hey Phil, when do you think the boss will be here?" Jimmy asked.

"Soon, in fact there he is right now." Phil answered while pointing off into Le Vert's general direction.

"Sir." Phil and Jimmy say as they nod in his general direction.

"Are you two ready?" Jean asked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they reply in unison.

"This isn't the military, no need to be so formal."

"OK, boss." Jimmy replied.

"Let's get to exploring!" Phil said.

"Hold your horses; do you have everything?"

"Yeah boss; we got everything." They answered.

"Good; let's head in."

As the three men head in none of them noticed a purple-black portal open behind them.

**Location: In a hallway in 'Harold's tomb', MT. Logan 2,992 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998, 1:27 pm**

As they walked on Jean, Phil, and Jimmy hadn't found much of anything show-worthy; as the pressure built Jean decided to say "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

"What's wrong boss?" Phil asked.

"Don't you know? All we've found so far are eating utensils, dishes, a few sets of decayed armour, and some rusty weapons, that's it nothing else!"

"Do you even know where we're going?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes, yes, we're heading up to the library."

"The library, really? we're crawling through a dark tunnel in a mountain just for some books?" Jimmy cried out.

"We're here for the scrolls, tablets, books, well preserved weapons, and well preserved armour, as well as anything unique; is that understood?"

"What abo-"Jimmy tried to say.

"Yeah boss we understand." Phil cut in.

"Good; we here, let's check it out."

As Jean opened the door Phil and Jimmy couldn't help but comment on what they saw.

"Holy pile of shit; sir I think that you where a little off on your beliefs as to what's in here." Jimmy said.

"T-t-that's that's..." Phil stuttered.

"Gold, and a lot of it. I also see some interesting items in here." Jean commented on his first impressions of the room as he walked in.

Inside the room were piles of gold, weapons, armour, a variety of ancient texts, and right in the center was a pedestal on which was a mysterious rough dark grey mask.

Walking in Phil and Jimmy went to inspect the piles of gold while Jean went to investigate the mask.

"_Put it on..." _something whispered to Jean.

"No thanks." Jean muttered under his breath.

"Hey boss!" Phil called out.

"What?"

"I don't think this gold is pure."

"Oh?"

"It feels too light to be pure."

"And you'd know how?" Jimmy piped in.

"Well six or was it seven months ago I was buying something nice for my-"

"Let me guess, your wife?"

"No, I was getting a gift for my sister's birthday."

"Wait, you where getting gold for your sister?"

"We've been close for as long as I can remember; back to the story, I was checking out the different gold qualities, you know stuff like the fourteen karat and the twenty karat gold, well I came up to the twenty-four karat gold, that's pure gold for anyone uneducated, it was a small piece around the size of this coin, and It just felt heavier."

"Most ancient cultures didn't produce pure gold currency, it was very hard to refine any metal to elemental status with the technology they had." Jean said to resolve issue.

"Fine boss, I was just stating that it felt to light to be pure gold."

"Phil, just get back to investigating."

"Alright boss." With that Phil moved across the room to look through the weapons racks.

"_Put it on..." _the voice whispered again.

Picking up the mask Jean said "NO!"

"BOSS, IT'S ALL GONE!" Jimmy called.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Jean yelled.

"I-it just disappeared, no-ware to be seen, one second it's here the next not, Bl-"

"I understand you Jimmy, no need to continue"

"Uhm... Boss, there's a dragon in the room." Phil stated.

"A dragon? what do yo-"Jean tried saying as he was turning around only to see a large red-scaled dragon.

"For the love of, is that HIM?" Jimmy asked.

"HAROLD!" Jean cried out in excited glee.

'Mntte, mntte, mntte, urge' "Wo lost praad zey!" 'Harold' yelled angrily.

"Harold it's so good to have finally met you; I'm Professor Jean Le Vert, this is Phil Owings, and this is Jimmy Karzoscy."

"_Put it on, put it on, PUT IT ON, or you'll DIE!" _the voice whispered harshly.

"Shut up already!" Jean muttered under his breath.

"DII FOR LOS NI HAROLD!" 'Harold' yelled again.

"Umm boss, what's it saying?" Phil asked.

"How am I supposed to know, I've never held conversation in its language, I've only translated it using the Henning stone!" Jean replied.

"The Henning stone?" Jimmy asked.

"It's th-"Jean tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Hi aad dii bodein, hi praad zey, hi unt wah stin vax, ahrk hi for zey Harold!" 'Harold' fumed.

"_Put it on, put it on right now or he'll kill you; Drogdojer isn't one for mercy!"_ the voice quietly whispered.

"Drogdojer..." Jean started.

"Eh! Hi mindok dii for!" Drogdojer retorted.

"...Do you speak English?" Jean finished.

"English... Ist es so?" Drogdojer asked.

"No that's Germanic." Jean replied.

"Quid hoc?" Drogdojer tried again.

"Nope that's Latin; it's like this." Jean replied.

'Hmne... this isn't working, I KNOW!' Jean thought as he pulls out a pencil.

"You see this it's a pencil, PENCIL."

"Pelniir?"

"No Pencil."

"Pencil, hmne... this language, it is much like Siirodiilen or Cyrodiilic in your tongue."

"You can talk! Thank God!" Jimmy cried out.

"Of course I can talk, it just took me awhile to remember Siirodiilen, and after all it has been a long time since I used it."

"This 'Cyrodiilic' you keep mentioning, I've never heard of it, can you tell me where it comes from?" Jean asked.

"Nunon waan hi fahral zein luaan. Only if you answer two questions."

"Sure, ask away."

"What are you planning to do with Kiirdorah?"

"Kirdora? what's Kirdora?" Phil asked.

"Kiirdorah is the mask in his hands." Drogdojer stated as he pointed at Jean with his tail.

"Personally I was planning on keeping it as a souvenir of my exploration here."

"_Put it on, PUT IT ON I SAY!"_

"Shush up." Jean whispers.

"Krosis zey. Pardon me?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Ruz wo lost tinvaak wah. Then who were you talking to?"

"No one, just remembering something."

"_No one eh? Am I no one?"_

"What is your last question?"

"Hmne... Fos los hi dreh het, ireid nol faan? What are you four doing here, aside from exploring?"

"Wait did you say four?"

**A.N. **

**I have updated this using vtheirin's advice.**

**Well I decided to get of my lazy butt and finish writing the second chapter (I was almost done for one and a half week); not to say that I wasn't busy the whole time, just that I could've updated awhile ago. **

**I used Google translate for the Latin and German; would've been better if I asked my mother to help there, but I'm lazy and my mom is busy most days.**

**Translations: For stuff not translated in the chapter.**

**(Dragon)**

**Wo lost praad zey!**

**Who has awaken me!**

******DII FOR LOS NI HAROLD!**

**********MY NAME IS NOT HAROLD**!

**Hi aad dii bodein, hi praad zey, hi unt wah stin vax, ahrk hi for zey Harold****!**

**You invade my home, you awaken me, you try to free the traitor, and you call me Harold!**

**Eh! Hi mindok dii for!**

**Ah! You know my name!**

******Pelniir?**

**Pencil?**

**(German)**

******Ist es so?**

******Is it so?**

******(Latin)**

******Quid hoc?**

**********How about this?**


	3. Introductions

Introductions

Last time on Zoor do Sahqon Dovah an archaeologist by the name of Jean Le Vert along with his assistants Phil Owings, and Jimmy Karzoscy met the primary subject of his research, the dragon Drogdojer.

**Location: The Library, '****Drogdojer's Tomb', MT. Logan 2,989 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998, 1:55 pm**

"Wait did you say four?" Jean questioned.

"Los hi voj? Geh Zu'u said hir. Yes I said four." Drogdojer answered.

"Well Phil, Jim, and I are the only ones who came in here; we didn't have anyone else in our company, and my 'partner' made no mention of sending anyone over."

"Are you even sure that there is four of us?" Phil asked.

"Zu'u vis sahlon hir num bo nol miiraad. I can smell four unique smells flowing from the doorway."

"Well if you're so confidant why don't you just point them out?" Jimmy asked.

"Nii los ni tol vahk, Zu'u vis sahlon hir vorpaal joriin nuz nii los ni ol wazahl ol fah zey wah zahd dii wahrok ahrk saag "Til". It is not that easy, I can smell four different people but it is not as accurate as for me to point my tail and say "There"; Besides we are getting off topic, I will rephrase my question. What are you THREE doing here, aside from exploring?"

"Hey we're not fini-"

"Quite Jimmy! Sorry for that, I'll gladly answer your question Drogdojer. We came here expecting a ruin with information hinting at your last resting place."

"Hey wait a second! I was told that this place was filled with treasure, that's why I'm here, to get rich!" Phil said.

"Hi meyz het wah najul dii bodein zent ZEY wah kos dilon? Zey Dilon. Haha! Fos pruzah yirt, tafiir! You come here to plunder my home while expecting ME to be dead?" Drogdojer said as he walked up to Jean.

"_He'll kill you, oh he'll burn you, he'll eat you, and by Oblivion he might even just squash you; so I make this suggestion one more time, PUT ON THE MASK, if you do you might just survive this day."_

"C'mon boss, I have a home, a family, and this idiot to look after, I only signed on because you promised cash." Phil said while pointing to Jimmy.

"Hey! I take offe-"Jimmy started before being interrupted.

"Quite, quite, QUITE ALL OF YOU!" Jean yelled.

"HI YIN TINVAAK WAH ZEY MED TOL!" Drogdojer fumed.

"No I didn't me-" Jean started.

"DREH HI LAAN WAH DIR JOOR?!" Drogdojer cut in.

"_Come on, put it on, PUT IT ON!"_

'YAARGH!' Jean screamed as he threw on Kiirdorah.

"NID!"

"_A little more violent than expected but results none the less!"_

'AHHH-HEHAH!' Jean screamed in pain.

"BOSS!?" Phil and Jimmy screamed simultaneously.

"Nid nid NID! Daar vis ni koros, rok vis ni kos stin!"

"Boss? Boss... that's what you would call the 'former' inhabitant, no you may call me KIIRDORAH! Geh Zu'u los STIN! You should worry 'master'." Kiirdorah said.

"Zu'u fen krii hi, vax!"

"Oh the irony, the dragon slaying the human, while I have no doubt that you can kill me it won't be today I assure you!"

"Ii-"Drogdojer started before Kiirdorah casted a spell on him.

'RAAAGH!' Drogdojer screamed out in pain.

"Alright boys, we better get going before he gets back up!"

"Err uh" Jimmy started.

"Just come along, or face the big angry dragon by yourself, it's all fine with me."

"OK, come on Jimmy, we don't have much of a choice here!" Phil called out.

"Coming!"

"Ta-ta Drogy!" Kiirdorah said as he mockingly waved goodbye.

"HELT NII GES T-"Drogdojer stopped a he saw the blue magical residual of Kiirdorah's portal.

**Location: The Library, '****Drogdojer's Tomb', MT. Logan 2,989 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998, 2:13 pm**

"Uhm... Drogdojer?"a child's voice asked.

"FOS!"

Seeing that he frightened the child he calmed down and said "Krod kiir. Sorry child, as you can see I've been having a rough day."

"It's okay I ju-"

'Hifff hif HIFFF' Drogdojer sniffed.

"Hmne... You're the fourth outsider, what are you doing in my home?"

"O yes yes, very perceptive of you for figuring out that I wasn't a resident here for the past eight hundred years, and to answer your question I came here to ask for help." She sarcastically replied

"Help? Help with what?"

"Controlling my powers, and I believe that you'd be the perfect teacher for the job!"

"Oh and how do you figure that?"

"Well I've studied you for quite a while now, see early reports of your presence you tended to destroy a lot of things but as time progressed you tended to restrain yourself, and that's what I need, the ability to restrain myself from damaging what I don't intend to harm!"

"And what is in it for me?"

"Uhm... I haven't really thought about that."

"What You thought that I would help you out of the kindness of my heart. Rinik lor." Drogdojer shuttered.

"Uhm... yes."

"Kiir daar sul. If you clean my scales and get me a nice place to stay, I will do it! Naal dii sil geh Zu'u fen! Are those terms acceptable?"

"Yes, yes they are, I accept!"

"Pruzah, nii lost kosaan jol ruzun Zu'u lost kos pruzah shun!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing you have to worry about for now; Now what could Kiirdorah be doing now that he has escaped?"

**Location: MT. Logan 50 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998 3:00pm**

'Buuuur' "Is it ever cold out; Jimmy what do you suggest we do about it?!" Kiirdorah commented as he shivered.

"Hmne... I'd start a fire..."

"Yes?"

"I'd set up camp..."

"Yes?"

"Hmne... I'd get some food and drink!" Phil called out.

"Yes, yes very good suggestions, I think I'll go with Phil's suggestion." Kiirdorah said as he exposes both of his hand and cast's a spell at both of them.

'Yaaagh' they screamed out in pain, "What the Hell are you doing?!" Jimmy cried out.

"Hmne... good question, well I'm killing you but more importantly I'm taking your life-force and any possible magic that's in your blood to preserve me and empower me, I'm only doing this because the former inhabitant wasn't very powerful and because I expelled A LOT of magic stunning and escaping Drogdojer; don't you worry, I'll always remember this moment."

As the screaming died away Kiirdorah thought to himself 'I wonder if any of my old connections are still alive?' then after looking at his new body he couldn't help but think 'Even with the added power of those two fools I won't be able to handle another mage or even your average run-of-the-mill warrior, I wonder if there any better vessels out there...'

**Location: The Entrance to 'Drogdojer's Tomb', MT. Logan 2,985 meters above sea level**

**Date: Thursday January 1****rst**** 1998, 3:10 pm**

"Los hi nuk? Are you ready?" Drogdojer asked.

"Yes I'm ready, by the way where are we going?"

"Where going to a place I like to call Wuthhiim, it is some where in the Gobi desert."

"Does it have an official name?"

"... I do not know, last time I visited some fifteen hundred years ago they kept changing the name, all I really know about it is that it is a lot of mages live, last time I was there I had quite a few friends living there; I wonder how there descendants will view me?"

Right before he took off Drogdojer couldn't help but ask "Naal strah. By the way, what is your name?"

The child waited a second before saying "Raven".

And with that Drogdojer rocketed off into the horizon.

**A.N.**

**I updated this using advice garnered from vtheirin.**

**I decided to re-upload this chapter with slightly more things that I didn't have time to put in originally.**

**Ta-da there I go, finally got around to finishing and uploading it (If you're wondering I've been plagued by homework and other peoples fan-fiction for the past little while)!**

**Yes I decided to use Raven because I like her character (I will ask that you guys {The Readers} tell me if I'm getting her character off {Though that would be hard as currently in my story she's ten years old, I came up with her age in this fic (so far) by subtracting her alleged age (Everyone says 16; I don't know, I don't read much comics) from 2003 (The year that the Teen Titans show came out) then adding 10 to that}).**

**And no I'm not giving anyone but Drogdojer access to Elder Scrolls magic (Though Drogdojer will help advise other magic users use their own magic in better ways).**

**Just noticed that the horizontal line I marked through 'Harold' wasn't transferring over from MOW - 07, the things I do that'll never be appreciated due to semi-combatable software.**

**One last thing before I go to the reviews if anyone has ideas that they think will improve this fic share away.**

**Reviews: **

**Enderspartan119 - Yes, yes that was a cool rant, you're welcome and thank your for reviewing.**

**Interesting - Yes, you're probably right about Cyrodiilic, I only used English because the site I use for translating dragon translated 'English' to 'Siirodiilen' and so from there I translated it back to English to get 'Cyrodiilic'.**

**Translations: (This time only for Dragon to English!)**

******Los hi voj? **

**********Are you deaf? **

******Haha! Fos pruzah yirt, tafiir! **

******Haha! What a good joke, thief! **

**********HI YIN TINVAAK WAH ZEY MED TOL!**

******YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! **

******DREH HI LAAN WAH DIR JOOR?!**

******DO YOU WANT TO DIE MORTAL?!**

**NID!**

**NO!**

******Nid nid NID! Daar vis ni koros, rok vis ni kos stin!**

******No no NO! This can not happen, he can not be free! **

******Geh Zu'u los STIN! **

******Yes I am FREE! **

******Zu'u fen krii hi, vax**

******I will kill you, traitor! **

**********HELT NII GES**

**************STOP IT RIGHT**

******FOS!**

******WHAT! **

******Rinik lor.**

******The very thought. **

******Naal dii sil geh Zu'u fen! **

******By my soul yes I will! **

******Pruzah, nii lost kosaan jol ruzun Zu'u lost kos pruzah shun!**

******Good, it has been while since I have had a good scale cleaning! **

******Wuthhiim (as ****Wuth Hiim**)

**Old City**

**Forgot to add Kiirdorah from last chapter:**

******Kiir do rah  
**

**********Child of god**


End file.
